starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sidon Ithano
Sidon Ithano, surnommé le "Corsaire Écarlate", le "Boucanier Sanglant" ou encore le "Pillard Rouge", était un pirate Delphidien très actif dans la Bordure Extérieure environ trente ans après la bataille d'Endor. Il se rendait parfois au château de Maz Kanata sur Takodana, comme le jour où Han Solo s'y rendit en compagnie de Rey et de Finn. Biographie Le château de Maz Kanata [[Fichier:Meson Martinet.png|thumb|left|250px|Finn montant à bord du Meson Martinet.]] Trente ans après la bataille d'Endor, Sidon Ithano et Quiggold visitèrent le château de la pirate Maz Kanata où ils firent la connaissance d'un fugitif du Premier Ordre nommé Finn. Celui-ci leur demanda alors de l'aider à le faire passer librement à travers les Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure pour fuir le Premier Ordre. Cependant, avant que Finn ne puisse monter à bord de leur vaisseau, le Meson Martinet, ils furent interrompus par la destruction du système Hosnian qui fut visible dans le ciel de Takodana.Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force La bataille d'Exegol Un an après le Cataclysme Hosnien, Sidon Ithano fit partie des nombreux pilotes non affiliés qui répondirent à l'appel à l'aide des agents de la Résistance Lando Calrissian et Chewbacca à bord du Faucon Millenium pour aider à vaincre le Premier Ordre et l'Éternel Sith au-dessus de la planète Exegol. Calrissian et Chewbacca guidèrent l'immense flotte de volontaires à travers les anomalies hyperspatiales des Régions Inconnues jusqu'à Exegol, où ils engagèrent la bataille contre la grande flotte de l'Éternel Sith composée de [[Destroyer Stellaire de classe Xyston|Destroyers Stellaires de classe Xyston]]. Peu de temps après l'arrivée de Sidon Ithano et de ses alliés, le Seigneur Noir des Sith Dark Sidious désactiva les vaisseaux de la Résistance et leurs alliés avec une utilisation massive de la Foudre Sith. Cependant, une fois qu'il détourna son attention sur la lutte contre la Jedi Rey, les vaisseaux redevinrent opérationnels et la bataille reprit. Finalement, la Résistance et ses alliés triomphèrent et détruisirent la flotte. Sidon Ithano faisait alors partie de ceux qui revinrent à la base de la Résistance sur la lune Ajan Kloss afin de célébrer cette victoire. Équipement Sidon Ithano portait un casque Kaleesh en plastacier afin de dissimuler ses origines delphidiennes, ainsi qu'une cape au tressage renforcé de couleur sombre. Il possédait un fusil blaster volé à un membre du gang Kanjiklub. En coulisses Sidon Ithano apparut pour la première fois dans la nouvelle "The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" écrite par Landry Q. Walker. Il apparut ensuite dans le film Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force et fut joué par Cavin Cornwall. Il fut visible sept mois avant la sortie du film dans un article exclusif de Vanity Fair en mai 2015. Apparitions *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 3'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 4'' *''Star Wars Aventures Ashcan'' *Star Wars épisode IX : L'Ascension de Skywalker Sources *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' * *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Où se cache Chewbacca ? 2'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars : Femmes de la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars : Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars : L'Ascension de Skywalker : Le Guide Visuel'' * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Delphidien Catégorie:Pirates